All I want
by ScribblinWriter
Summary: All Hazel wants is For Issacs girlfriend to apoligize. For Gus to get better. To have more champagne! To lead a normal life! Is that so much to ask?
1. Chapter 1

In Jesus' heart we met.

In Amsterdam, I fell in love.

In Amsterdam he told me that he had cancer.

I sit there in Gus's basement, Issac sits in a cushioned leather armrest listening to the Big Bang theory. We lie down on the couch holding hands, illustrating the major things in the scene to Isaac. Pausing the DVR when long amounts of explaining are needed. Well Gus explains. I sit there, my presence being enough.

"Hey, what did that bitch if a girlfriend ever do after we egged her car?" I ask and Issac sighs.

"Nothing. No texts no e-mails nothing," He says and a fire rises up in Me. I bolster upright.

"That bitch didn't do anything?" I ask Gus and he shakes his head.

"Well, her parents did repaint that fancy car of hers red," Gus says.

"No," I say shocked.

"Yes," Issac says.

"But didn't you tell her mother about the horrible thing she did?" I ask Gus and he shakes his head.

"She didn't care,"

"Issac, gimme your phone," I say and he holds It out in the wrong direction bout I take it from him anyway.

"Issac, follow our voices, we are to your right," Gus says and he redirects his face to face us. Thats what I like about Gus. When he is with Isaac he does whatever he can to make the transition easier. Like doing simple things, narrating the actions of films, Telling him to 'practice his Braille' Taking him places like to restaurants. Making sure that when he leaves Isaac will not be rendered helpless.

Even his mom has taken a liking to me. The day before my birthday, when I went over to Issacs to drop off his jacket that he left at my house she gave me cookies.

I text Isaacs ex this :

_This is Hazel, Isaacs friend. It amazes me that even after your ex-boyfriend goes through a major surgery you cant even spend 10 seconds to send a texts or spend 5 minutes in calling and asking his mom how hes doing. It makes me sick to my stomach that people like you exist and I hope you never meet anyone half as good as Issac. You don't deserve it. You are an asshole. _

_-Hazel Grace Lancaster_

I send the message without looking it over.

Gus reads it out loud and Isaac gives me a round of applause.

"I could never of said it better," Isaac says.

**_REVIEW! If i get enough I will continue but for now. its a one shot!_**


	2. Chapter 2

"So Hazel, twenty questions starting right now," Gus says and I nod, lacing my fingers with his.

"Okay," I say and he smirks.

"Okay," He says.

"Okay,"

"Okay," He says and we touch foreheads gently. Looking down to my hands.

"Ummmm... i'm still here guys. I might be blind but I know that i'm not invisible," He says and we snap back to attention.

"Sorry, ummmm Isaac when's your birthday?" I ask and Gus after I snap apart from each other.

"August 4th," He says. "Gus, When did you first pick up basketball?" He asks and Gus sights.

"Sometime around my 8th birthday," He answers hurriedly and plainly. "Hazel Grace, why were you named Hazel?" He asks and I sigh. Long story.

"It's actually kind of sweet. My parents wanted to make sure that I could be whatever I wanted. Because hazel is and in between color, between green and brown kind of? I mean, they didn't want to name me Violet and have me hate the color Violet. They were really attracted to color names for some reason, like Coral, Kelly, and Scarlett but if they named me those names, I could hate those colors and be stuck with them for life. But, if I hated the color Hazel I could always pretend that Hazel was more green than brown or more brown than green. There's no specific place where Hazel ends, but Kelly Green and Coral are very specific shades. They end where they end. No exceptions. So they named me Hazel so that way I would like the color better," I tell him and it's silent for a bit.

"Wow," He says. "That was some deep shit," Isaac says and I laugh a bit.

"Okay Augustus-"

"Jeez, What have I said about the flirting," Isaac says, which rallies up a fit of laughter between all of us. But leaves me needing to catch my breath afterwords. Okay is a rather hard word to of chosen to be our always. Because Okay is a word that a normal human uses several times a day.

"Sorry," I say. "So Augustus, when did you get into Bulldogs, You seem to really like that shirt, " I ask and he says.

"I don't really know, I had no other clean shirts besides this one that day So I wore it for the first time one day and that just so happened to of been the very same day that I found out that I was cancer free. I thought It might bring me luck in days afterwords. This is my lucky shirt," He says after looking down at it and I laugh. My head tilted back onto my shoulders.

"Why did you look down at it?" I ask, grinning.

"To check that it was there," He says smiling at me the same way that he did when he first told me about the metaphor, the 'I'm going to sound like a genius in about 20 seconds' look. I play along.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because sometimes Hazel Grace, We let the good things in our life slip through our fingers. When you just realize that you want them they slip through your fingers. Like when you try to hold water in a cupped hand, no matter how hard you try, the water never stays," He says.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Okay hazel, this is a tough one," Augustus says, sitting in the passenger seat of my car. The windows slightly open and s gentle breeze falls into the car.

"What is wrong with our world, The water, the earth, the sky, the stars, the people, the animals. What is wrong with our world?" He asks and I sigh.

"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, But in ourselves, that we are underlings," I say and he looks at me impressed.

"Whats that from?" He asks and I answer after pulling into his driveway,

"Shakespeare, Julius Caesar," I answer.


End file.
